The Lullaby
by Riri Flower Blood
Summary: Akankah seorang Tenten bisa mengembalikan takdirnya seperti semula, atau ia akan tetap kembali pada takdirnya. My first fic horor. .


Huaaa….., fic bergenre HOROR [0_0]

Di dalam fic ini terdapat OC hasil request dari Namikaze Shiruna Kuruta, here it's the story Ru chan… =3

Akhirnya bisa juga buat fic horor. Masih amatiran nih. Ada yang mau coba Bantu…?

Enjoyed the story, Douzo…

Rated : T+

Genre : Horor/ Romance/ AU

Warning : OC

**© Naruto Bellong's **to Masashi Kishimoto

**© The Lullaby Bellong's** to Me

**The Lullaby**

_Nyanyikan sebuah Lullaby untukku kala ku ingin tidur_

_Alam sana akan menunggumu_

_Disaat terlelap jangan bangunkan aku_

_Aku akan menuntunmu menuju cahaya biru_

Seorang gadis bercepol dua terlihat sedang sibuk menulis _esay _nya. Bersekolah di sekolah kejuruan _Archaeology_ membuatnya sibuk. Apalagi dia sudah memasuki semester akhir yang mau tidak mau dia harus mengerjakan tugas akhirnya tersebut. Dan sialnya patner pembantunya tersebut membiarkannya tanpa mau membantunya sedikit pun. Akhirnya disinilah gadis itu sekarang, di dalam sebuah perpustakaan raksasa di tengah pusat kota.

Jam sudah menunjukan 23.38, dan gadis tersebut masih asik dengan tugas _esay _nya. Berkali-kali ia bangun dari kursinya hanya untuk mencari-cari buku yang ia butuhkan. Tak menggubris suasana di sekitarnya yang sudah sepi dan hanya terdengar suara jam dinding.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat dan tia-tiba berhenti. Gadis itu menghentikan aktifitasnya hanya untuk melihat ke sekelilingnya. Karena tidak ada yang mencurigakan ia kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya untuk mencari informasi yang ia perlukan dalam tumpukan-tumpukan buku. Tiba-tiba pandangannya teralih kepada sebuah buku tua bersampul abu-abu lusuh. Ia ambil dan memperhatikan sampul buku tersebut, dan mulai membukanya. Terlihat sebuah foto anak kecil memakai baju miko sambil berdiri di depan sebuah kuil dengan mimik muka sendu pada awal halaman buku itu. Gadis itu memperhatikan foto anak kecil tersebut dan menyentuh wajah anak kecil itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Merasa familiar akan wajah itu ia melanjutkan membuka halaman buku itu. Dan ia hanya menemukan tiga baris kalimat pada halaman setelahnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu. Tapi aku takut akan kembali tertidur. Fatamorgana ini adalah candu… Apa yang di maksudkan oleh kalimat ini?" gadis itu bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, dengan sedikit merasa penasaran ia tutup bukunya dan ia selipkan di tangannya.

"Akan ku teruskan di rumah" lanjutnya sambil melanjutkan mencari buku yang ia perlukan.

Tetapi tiba-tiba langkah kaki itu terdengar kembali semakin mendekat. Bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri. Ia melihat kearah jam tangannya dan ia menemukan angka 23.50. Terkejut dan segera berlari kearah mejanya, segera merapikan bukunya dan meninggalkan tempat itu, yang ada dalam kepalanya hanyalah kalimat-kalimat yang ada di dalam buku lusuh yang tadi ia baca.

"KYAAAA"

BRUKK

Suara teriakan dan buku-buku terjatuh menghiasi sepinya malam tersebut. Terlihat gadis itu memegangi dadanya dan terjatuh ke dalam pelukan seseorang.

"Hai, maaf aku mengagetkanmu" seseorang itu berkata sambil tersenyum memuakan dan membopong seorang gadis dalam dekapannya membantunya duduk dikursi terdekat.

"S-senpai…" gadis itu memandangi wajah penolongnya dan tiba-tiba ia memukul tangan senpainya tersebut.

"Aww…, apa yang kau lakukan, dan sudah berapa kali kubilang. Jangan memanggilku 'senpai' cukup panggil aku Sai" pemuda itu berdiri mencoba untuk merapikan buku-buku yang berjatuhan.

"Gomen, aku sangat terkejut. Tapi untuk apa kau kesini? Bukankah kau tidak mau membantuku"

"Aku kasihan kepadamu, tugas ini terlalu berat. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membantumu dan aku pergi ke apato milikmu tetapi terlihat sangat sepi, aku menelpon mu tetapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Aku jadi khawatir dan memutuskan untuk kesini" pemuda itu meletakan buku-buku itu di atas meja dan memperhatikan tumpukan buku-buku itu.

"Apa kau mau membaca semuanya?" lanjutnya sambil melirik gadis di sampingnya yang sedang melepaskan kuncirannya dan mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya kemudian mengikatnya kembali.

"Hahaha, mustahil aku bisa membaca semuanya dalam waktu dua minggu. Ternyata seorang Sai senpai mau membantu orang lain juga ya. Tapi, arigatou gozaimasu" ia menundukan badanya sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Douitashimashite…"

Dengan segera ia mengambil tumpukan buku dan menggandeng tangan kouhainya itu menuju lantai bawah ketempat penjaga perpustakaan. Membereskan administrasi peminjaman buku, dan menuju basement perpustakaan menuju mobilnya.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Arigatou" pemuda yang bernama Sai itu menerima cangkir kopinya dengan hati-hati.

"Don't mention it, hmm… apa yang membuatmu datang ke rumahku sepagi ini?" jawab Tenten

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberi tahu kepadamu tentang sesuatu menyangkut tugas akhirmu" pemuda itu menyerahkan buku yang ada digenggamannya kepada Tenten.

"Benarkah…" gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku lusuhnya.

"Iya, bacalah buku ini" pemuda itu menyerahkan buku yang sama lusuhnya kepada orang di depannya.

Beberapa menit setelah ia membaca bukunya, tiba-tiba gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"S-sai, dimana kau mendapatkan buku ini?"

"Aku meminjamnya dari kuil di selatan kota ini. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Li-lihatlah kalimat ini..." pemuda itu berpindah tempat duduk mendekati Tenten dan tiba-tiba ia bergumam

"Astaga…"

_Nyanyikan sebuah Lullaby untukku kala ku ingin tidur_

_Alam sana akan menunggumu_

_Disaat terlelap jangan bangunkan aku_

_Aku akan menuntunmu menuju cahaya biru_

xxxxxxxxxx

"_KYAAAA" terlihat seorang gadis kecil berlari menjauhi seseorang yang terus-menerus mengejarnya._

"_Nyanyikan sebuah Lullaby untukku kala ku ingin tidur. Alam sana akan menunggumu. Disaat terlelap jangan bangunkan aku. Aku akan menuntunmu menuju cahaya biru"_

_Lantunan lagu-lagu itu terus-menerus terputar di sebuah tape dalam rumahnya meskipun listrik telah padam, tetapi tape itu masih melantunkan nyanyian-nyanyian yang sedari tadi berputar-putar hanya pada satu bait lirik nyanyian._

"_Tolong, jangan ambil aku…" rintihan seorang gadis kecil berumur 10 tahun itu menggema di dalam rumahnya yang sepi. Darah yang sedikit mengering tergambar di dinding rumah itu. Sambil meringkuk di pojokan ruangan ia melihat sesosok wanita cantik yang keluar dari kotak musik tua yang didapat oleh orangtuanya sepulang dari kerjanya, wanita itu berwajah cantik dan memakai kimono berwarna putih yang telah dihiasi oleh cipratan darah mangsanya. Dan tiba-tiba wanita itu tetawa nyaring membuat sang gadis kecil semakin merapat pada dinding di belakangnya._

"_Baiklah, tetapi 13 tahun lagi aku akan menagih pengganti mu. Lagi pula aku sudah cukup kenyang malam ini. Hihihihihi " wanita itu terus-menerus tertawa dalam gelap malam, membuat gadis itu berteriak ketakutan. Dan tiba-tiba semua suara lenyap._

xxxxxxxxxx

"Tenten, bangun… Tenten…" Pemuda itu mencoba membangunkan gadis di samping jok pengemudi. Sembari mencoba menepuk-nepuk wajah pucat Tenten yang semakin mendingin. Pemuda itu mengamati wajah patner yang ada di depannya, ia melihat ada yang aneh dalam tubuh patnernya tersebut. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu terbangun dan tiba-tiba memeluk pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Sai, a-aku membutuhkanmu…" pelukannya semakin mengerat. Dan itu membuat Sai terkejut.

"Apa yang terjadi Tenten…" pemuda itu mulai membalas pelukan Tenten dan sedikit mengusap punggungnya.

"Nyanyikan lullaby…"

PLAKK

Dan kata itu yang membuat Sai sadar akn keanehan petnernya tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia melepaskan pelukan itu dan menamparnya. Gadis itu menunduk dan pingsan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya mengambilmu juga Tenten, karena kau adalah miliku" seringai licik tergambar di sudut pemuda itu. Mengalihkan pemandangannya ke jalan raya dan menancap gas, membawa gadis itu ke tempat dimana semuanya bermula…

xxxxxxxxxx

"Enghh…" gadis itu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan menatap kesekelilingnya. Ia menatap keatas dan menemukan sebuah atap yang terbuat dari daun rumbia, dan tidur beralaskan _tatami_. Ia memutar otaknya, memikirkan kejadian yang sebelumnya terjadi. Tiba-tiba terdengan suara pintu tergeser, dan menampilkan sosok gadis kecil yang memakai baju miko berambut merah panjang dan di kucir di bagian bawahnya, poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sama seperti foto yang ia lihat pada buku lusuh itu.

"Runa…" gadis kecil itu bergumam pelan.

"Ya…?" Tenten tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh gadis kecil itu.

"Namaku Runa…" gadis kecil itu mulai mendekati Tenten sembari membawa nampan berisi makanan dan meletakannya di atas _kotatsu._

"Ini di mana?"

"Kuil selatan" miko itu tiba-tiba memperlihatkan wajahnya

DEG

Perasaan gadis itu berubah drastis, ia bangun dari tidunya dan segera menghampiri gadis kecil yang sudah duduk sambil menyantap makanannya di kotatsu.

"Segera pergi dari sini"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin kakak benasib sama dengan yang lain. Aku sudah cukup melihatnya. Setelah makan aku harap kakak bisa pergi dari sini" tiba-tiba gadis kecil itu berdiri meninggalkannya, tetapi Tenten ingin semuanya menjadi jelas. Tenten menarik rok miko gadis kecil itu.

"Kau merindukan kakak mu kan?"

Dan mata sang miko membulat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis di depannya. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian ekspresinya kembali seperti biasa.

"Segeralah pulang sebelum malam" kemudia gadis kecil itu kembali berbalik dan meninggalkan Tenten sendirian dalan ruangan itu.

Tenten perlahan-lahan berdiri dan ia tiba-tiba melihat baju miko yang berlumuran darah yang terpaku di sudut ruangan. Entah setan apa yang membujuknya untuk memakai baju miko yang telah berlumuran darah itu. Ia mematu-matut dirinya sendiri di depan sebuah cermin sebesar tubuhnya. Di lepasnya ikatan rambutnya dan menyisirnya kemudian mengikatnya di bagian bawah rambutnya. Ia melihat peralatan rias di depannya dan merias wajahnya sendiri di depan cermin. Setelah selesai ia berdiri dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya di depan cermin, mengamati hasil karyanya.

"Nyanyikan sebuah Lullaby untukku kala ku ingin tidur. Alam sana akan menunggumu. Di saat terlelap jangan bangunkan aku. Aku akan menuntunmu menuju cahaya biru"

Tiba-tiba nyanyian itu kembali terdengar. Tubuh gadis itu tiba-tiba mematung dan memandang kesekelilingnya. Ia menemukan kotak musik itu lagi. Kemudian tiba-tiba pantulan wajahnya di cermin berubah menjadi seorang wanita cantik yang ada dalam mimpinya. Kemudian ia berteriak kencang dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Aku adalah titisan dari seekor siluman, tetapi Runa telah menjaga dan merawatku. Ia telah mengajariku lewat pengalamannya. Ia mempunyai kakak yang sangat menyayanginya. Orang tua mereka telah membuangnya disini. Mereka tumbuh dengan dipenuhi kekerasan karena mereka terus-menerus disiksa dalam kuil ini. Karena tidak tahan dengan semuanya kakaknya membunuh semua biksu yang ada di sini. Tahun demi tahun telah mereka berdua lewati menjadi miko dan berpura-pura menjadi biksu pengganti. Tetapi sialnya ada biksu yang masih hidup dan melarikan diri ke tengah desa. Setahun kemudian mereka diburu dan kakaknya tertangkap kemudian dibakar oleh orang desa hidup-hidup…"

"Setelah itu apa yang terjadi?"

"Maaf, tak ku bisa ceritakan lebih dari ini "

Gadis itu bergumam, mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pendamping miko itu. Kemudian ia menghampiri pemuda yang ada di dalam mobil dan menatap sendu.

"Apa ada perkembangan?" pemuda itu melepaskan headset ditelinganya.

"Um…" gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ingin tidur? Kau terlihat pucat" tangan pemuda itu menyentuh dahi tenten.

"Sudahlah, aku bukan anak kecil, Sai"

Kemudian gadis itu menaiki mobil dan mulai tertidur. Pemuda yang dipanggil Sai itu menyelimuti sang gadis dan sedikit berbisik ditelinganya.

"Seharusnya kau menuruti kata-kata miko itu"

Kemudian pemuda itu kembali memasang headsetnya.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Tidak, menjauh dariku" gadis itu mencari celah untuk meloloskan diri dari wanita berkimono putih yang dihiasi darah. Puing-puing berjatuhan dari atap yang terbakar.

"Khukhukhu…" wanita itu terus-menerus tertawa, menambah seram suasana disekitarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau cari. Tetapi tidak kah kau tahu, adikmu sangat merindukan mu"

"Maukah kau menggantikan aku? Hihihihi…"

Lama-kelamaan tangan wanita itu menyentuh lehernya dan tiba-tiba tubuh iti di lempar kearah puing-puing kebakaran.

"Akkhhh…"

"Hihihihi, nyanyikan sebuah Lullaby untukku kala ku ingin tidur. Alam sana akan menunggumu. Disaat terlelap jangan bangunkan aku. Aku akan menuntunmu menuju cahaya biru" lagi-lagi lagu itu yang terdengar. Gadis itu segera menutup telinganya yang semakin sakit. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terasa mengalir ke lehernya.

"Da-darah…" gadis itu terkejut melihat darahnya yang mengalir dengan deras.

"Nyanyikan sebuah Lullaby untukku kala ku ingin tidur. Alam sana akan menunggumu. Disaat terlelap jangan bangunkan aku. Aku akan menuntunmu menuju cahaya biru"

Kembali lagu itu terdengar, kali ini wanita itu sendiri yang menyanyikannya. Menambah sakit yang diderita oleh gadis itu. Kepalanya terasa seperti akan meledak. Ia tidak bisa menahan sakitnya lagi.

"Aku ingin bertemu. Tapi aku takut akan kembali tertidur. Fatamorgana ini adalah candu…" dengan setengah sadar gadis itu mengatakannya. Dilihatnya wanita itu berhenti mendekatinya. Kemudian gadis itu kembali mengulang-ulang ucapannya sampai ia berhasil melarikan diri dari dalam kuil itu. Gadis itu tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengannya.

Ia berlari kearah mobilnya dan mengambil dua buku lusuh bersampul abu-abu. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia lemparkan buku itu kedalam kobaran api. Kemudian ia terjatuh, tak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa padanya. Dan hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah wanita itu mengis dan berteriak kemudian terjadi ledakan besar.

"Nyanyikan sebuah Lullaby untukku kala ku ingin tidur. Alam sana akan menunggumu. Disaat terlelap jangan bangunkan aku. Aku akan menuntunmu menuju cahaya biru"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Begitulah ceritanya…" pemuda bernama Sai itu mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Jadi keduanya sudah meninggal 100 tahun yang lalu…" gadis itu menggumam

"Sebenarnya gadis kecil itu telah meninggal karena sakit, kemudian dikubur oleh orang-orang desa. Mereka mengira kakak nya lah yang telah membunuh Runa. Dan kejadian di kuil selatan adalah tuntutan balas dendam dari sang kakak "

"Dari mana kau tahu itu semua, tidak ada bacaan seperti itu di kedua buku itu" gadis itu merasa heran akan kelakuan senpainya.

"Hmm, sudahlah kau istirahat saja" pemuda itu menyelimuti tubuh Tenten dan merapikan selang-selang yang ada di sekitarnya. Kemudian tersenyum dan mengecup lembut dahi Tenten.

"Sensei memberikan dispensasi kepadamu" pemuda itu berbisik di telinga sang gadis. Perlahan-lahan gadis itu tersenyum

"Arigatou senpai…"

"Douitashimashite…"

Kemudian pemuda itu berjalan kearah pintu dan memandangi gadis itu sambil mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya.

"Selamat datang di dalam duniaku Tenten"

xxxxxxxxxx

O M A K E

xxxxxxxxxx

Dimalam hari gadis itu terbangun akibat suara-suara aneh yang ada di sampingnya. Ia mencari sumber suara dan menemukan seseorang sedang membaca sebuah buku.

"Kau siapa?"

Orang itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut. Mata gadis itu membulat. Dan sedikit demi sedikit ia bergerak menjauhi orang itu.

"Ru-runa, apa mengapa kau ada di sini"

"Kerena kau belum menepati janjimu kepada kakakku Tenten"

Kemudian gadis kecil yang hanya berpakaian baju tidur terusan berwarna putih itu mendekati Tenten dan menyerahkan sebuah buku bersampul warna merah dan membukanya.

"TIDAAKKKK"

Sebuah gambar dirinya terpajang dalam halaman depan buku itu.

xxxxxxxxxx

O W A R I

xxxxxxxxxx

Nyaaa, owari ya…?

Baru pertama bikin fanfic horror. Ga terasa horornya =,=

Senpai-senpai ada yang berniat membantu saya yang seorang newbi ini? Ok, tinggal hubungi no hp ku. Ada di profil ku kok -plakk-

Arigatou sudah bersedia membaca .

Mind to review…?


End file.
